


The Warlock in The Woods.

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Wordcount: 1075Warnings: Mentions of disease, mentions of blood and killing





	The Warlock in The Woods.

Roman was nervous; he had heard of the witch that lived in these woods. He wasn’t really a witch, technically he was a warlock, but people called him a witch anyway. Something about the term ‘witch’ suited him better. Anyway, he was rumored to only help people in return for bizarre things. He asked for blood, firstborns, it was even rumored he had once asked for a man’s left shoe, which were all weird things that he would have no use for. Roman had hesitated to find the man in the first place, but his brother was sick, and every day condition worsened until he had no choice. He found the witch’s small hut and approached it with caution, tentatively knocking on the old looking door. It swung open on its own, nobody in sight.

“Hello?” he called, but no answer was received. He took another hesitant step into the hut when the door swung closed behind him! He jumped, turning to face the door with a hand on his sword.

“Well, well, what have we here? Prince Roman? Never had royalty in my house before.” Roman spun around at the sound of the stranger’s voice. Before him, in the space that used to be empty, there now stood an oddly attractive man. Roman’s hand had yet to move from his sword, prompting the purple-robed man to raise an eyebrow.

“I won’t help if I feel threatened, Your Highness.” The title came out sarcastically, causing Roman to pause in his thoughts before slowly moving his hand from the sword. He took a deep breath before making eye contact with the man. An air of seriousness replaced the somewhat playful mood that existed before.

“My brother, King Patton, is sick,” he said, the first words he had said in days. Virgil nodded walking over to a table in the corner. It was covered in books, many of the piles covered in dust and cobwebs.

“So you want me to finish him off? Make it so you get the crown faster?” he asked, flipping through a book that was already open. Roman gasped, stumbling over his words trying to reply.

“I would never! Actually, I need you to heal him!” Roman spoke moving towards the table to see what the man was doing.

The mage was surprised. “You’re not like other princes. My cousin says that they all usually want power,” he hummed, moving around to make the potion that was needed. Roman nodded; his father was the product of a family like that. Roman’s uncle killed his own brother for the throne then later killed himself from the guilt. That was how Roman’s dad came into power, being the youngest of the three. He raised his children to value each other and not to put money and power before family. Virgil turned, looking at the prince closely, paying careful attention to the way he acted. Virgil smiled, the man was on edge; no doubt he had heard the rumors of Virgil’s weird prices. Virgil finally turned to the prince fully, handing him the potion.

“Have him take this at midnight. It takes about two days to settle and work fully, but it will cure him,” he spoke. Roman took the little glass jar from the man’s hands, before losing himself in his thoughts. What would he have to sacrifice so that his brother may live? The witch said that he never had a customer from the royal family before; maybe he would ask for riches, Roman’s first born, maybe even his blood, which were all things that could ruin his kingdom if he lost them. Even so, he had to give him what he asked for, otherwise Patton would die.

“So, what do you want? Blood? My firstborn?” he queried, uncertainty lacing his voice. Virgil laughed, the sound causing Roman to jump.

“Geez, what kind of witches do you deal with?” The young witch huffed, running his fingers through his hair dramatically. He turned with a sigh, holding up a finger to signal he was thinking. He sat on his chair, pulling his hood over his head and closing his eyes. It was quiet for a minute, both men relaxing in the silence. Roman couldn’t help but feel the calming aura released by the witch.

“Well, I’ll give you a choice. You can either pay me in 10 happy memories, or you can go on a date with me.” The voice that filled the air was soft and silky, relaxing Roman even more. It took a minute for the words to register in his mind.

“Um, excuse me? What?” Roman asked, snapping out of his relaxed state. Virgil looked at him and shrugged.

“You’re cute. Even if you say no and chose the memories you don’t lose them or anything. You sit here and talk to me, tell me about your ten happiest memories. You can leave after.” The relaxed aura was slipping away. Roman didn’t speak, staring at the man who had shocked him with his words. He could see the confidence draining from the man’s face, causing the air to shift from happy to uncomfortable. The man shied away sinking into his jacket to hide his reddening face.

“I- I thought you were going to ask for my firstborn!” Roman stuttered in surprise. The man looked at him, his eyes the only visible part of his face.

“I ask people to spread those rumors. That’s usually the price of a potion. Spread a weird rumor. It keeps selfish people from coming to me, because they don’t want to lose things like that,” he explained, looking away from the prince’s eyes. Roman glanced around, realizing that the place was small, merely two rooms. It could get kind of lonely here.

“Okay, one date. And if it goes well you can move to the castle. We need a man who knows his herbs and can make medicine.” Roman spoke, causing the other to look up at him, and a small hint of a smile crossed the young warlock’s face.

——————–

“Thomas! Could you get your brother for dinner please?” Virgil called out, moving around the table in the kitchen. The older sibling nodded at his dad before leaving the room. Virgil stiffened as he felt arms wrap around him, relaxing when his husband’s voice filled his ears.

“You are my happiest memory,” Roman whispered; he couldn’t help but think he was glad he gave him a chance.


End file.
